Methods for analysis of metabolic networks based upon stoichiometry and hierarchical structure have been developed. Computer programs have been written which generate reduced equivalent networks for metabolic systems with steady state pools and rapid equilibrium reactions. New methods and computer programs for efficient solution of equilibrium networks have been produced.